Style
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que tenia tiempo que no escribia algo de esta pareja asi que decidi regresar momentaniamente dedicado a todos aquellos que a un tienen la esperanza
1. Chapter 1

El chico acaricio lentamente la espalda de su compañero, que en esos momentos se encontraba dulcemente recostado contra sus piernas, dormitando plácidamente.

El azabache aspiro lentamente esa hermosa esencia que emanaba de su amado, cerezas con manzanas, nunca había encontrado a nadie que oliera de la misma manera, en la que olía Kyle Brofloski, esa dulce mescla, de cereza y manzana.

- Te amo – susurro el chico, mientras volvía a acariciar lentamente el cabello de su amado, y pensar que hace unos mese todo parecía que se hubiera perdido, por seguir a una maldita embustera, que casi hace que pierda lo mas importante en su vida.

Flash Back

Kyle estaba arrodilla frente a él con la mirada perdida llorando sobre la nieve recién caída, acurrucándose sobre el mismo, para así al menos protegerse a sí mismo de la enorme soledad que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Por qué Stan? – logro preguntar el chico mirándolo directamente a los ojos a su ex mejor "amigo"

- Por que la amo – murmuro el chico azabache mientras se daba la vuelta y se empezaba alegar de su ex mejor "amigo"

- Yo también – susurro el chico pelirrojo, mientras nuevamente unas pesadas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas completamente pálidas - acaso eso no cuenta – dijo casi inaudiblemente, pero Stan ya no se había quedado a oír lo que decía, simplemente se había alegado de lentamente.

Fin del Flash Back

Por suerte había reaccionado a tiempo, a tiempo de hacer la mayor estupidez de su vida

El pelirrojo lo miraba expectante, sin poder lo que acaba de decir, acaso estaba nuevamente soñando, porque si era así, esperaba nunca en su vida volver a despertar

- ¿Qué dijisteis? – pregunto vacilante, esperando no escuchar otra cosa, que esas palabras que le habían parecido mágicas.

El azabache trago un poco de saliva, nunca pensó en que su niño lo fuera a escuchar, simplemente había hecho la pregunta al aire, pero acaso no era lo que en realidad el mismo pensaba, no era en realidad lo que su corazón le dictara que hiciera, si era así, entonces por qué seguir dándole evasivas al asunto.

- ¿Qué si te quieres casar conmigo? – pregunto el azabache con una ligera sonrisa, mientras su sonrojo cubría completamente sus mejillas

La única respuesta que obtuvo de su acompañante, fue un fuerte abrazo y unos labios fusionándose con los suyos, como si con esas acciones quisiera responder a un más que con palabras.

- si – fue lo único que su cerebro logro cuadrar, en medio de tanta felicidad, porque al final, eso era lo que Kyle significaba en su vida FELICIDAD.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

El rubio miro fijamente a su amigo

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – pregunto completamente anonadado por la revelación

- Si – susurro el azabache completamente sonrojado

- Pero ¿Cómo? – inquirió el rubio

- Tan solo paso – repuso el otro

- Así nada mas – inquirió de nueva cuenta su amigo

- Si – reafirmo el azabache

- No puede ser – repuso el rubio – no pudisteis un día levantarte y darte cuenta que lo amabas – grito levemente

- Podrías bajar la voz – gruño el azabache – creo que no te escucharon en Uruguay – replico molesto, mientras sus mejillas se teñían a un mas de rojo

- Lo siento man – repuso el chico – es solo que eres tan góbidamente gay – inquirió el rubio

- KENNY – grito el azabache completamente avergonzado

Un café después, la situación se había calmado, un poco, en realidad, la situación era completamente, extraña, como lo había dicho el rubio, un día simplemente paso

Se había levantado, temprano, y a un así había llegado tarde a la secundaria, todo porque simplemente se había quedado, observando la fotografía de Kyle y el, en el parque de diversiones, por alguna extraña razón, le parecía diferente, quizás nunca lo había notado, pero en esa fotografía, kyle se veía algo apenado, por el hecho de que él lo estuviera abrazando, por la cintura

A duras penas llego a su primera clase, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, ¿por qué se ponía celoso, de que Kyle se sentara tan cerca de Craig? ¿Por qué se molestaba de que Kenny lo abrazara de esa forma? Entre otras cosas, simplemente fue diferente

Mirar sus labios preguntándose a que sabrían, perderse en su mirada, sentir mariposas, cuando el pelirrojo le sonreía sin motivo aparente, ese día hiso algo que solamente hacia, con una fotografía algo vieja de Wendy en traje de baño, no necesito demasiado, simplemente cerrar los ojos y susurrar el nombre del judío, ese nombre que sonaba tan excitante, tan reconfortante, en pocas palabras tan perfecto

Al instante de llegar al clímax su mente fue formulando una idea, una idea descabellada, una idea irreal, una idea que ni si quiera el más loco de los locos, se imaginaria, pero que parecía al mismo tiempo, la única explicación, para esa situación

Amaba a Kyle Broflosky

- ¿Entonces que debería hacer? – pregunto el azabache completamente nervioso

- Simple tan solo ve y dile, te amo kyle, o mejor a un kyle dejarías que bailara en medio de tus partes nobles, o que tal esta, kyle te gustaría tener un pedazo de mi en tu interior – repuso el chico hasta que sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza – auch, yo solo trataba de ayudarte man – reclamo sobándose su adolorida cabeza, eso dejaría un chichón

- No me ayudas viejo – reclamo el azabache claramente avergonzado

- Tan solo dile que lo amas – repuso el rubio mas seriamente

- Oh claro, como tu lo hicisteis con tu sabes quien – exclamo el azabache, obteniendo un silencio de parte del rubio – Kenny yo no quería – repuso el chico

- Sabes que, déjalo – replico el rubio levantándose de su asiento – tan solo díselo, si o te pasaras la vida, lamentando, el hecho de que no se lo dijisteis, como yo, entendisteis - - dijo el chico con una sonrisa melancólica

El azabache simplemente asintió,

_Bien hecho Stan_, se auto regaño mentalmente, _el solo trataba de ayudarte y tu le recuerdas, que el único amor de su vida, solamente puede verlo, cuando el muere, o bien jugado, eh quizás después le digas a Craig sobre el cáncer estomacal de Tweek, o a Damien de que Pip lentamente esta sucumbiendo a la leucemia_

En realidad, por que la vida era tan diferente a las novelas románticas, ahí el héroe simplemente, se levantaba y le decía al persona que le justaba

Te amo

_Valla ridiculez _pensó el chico mentalmente unas horas después, delante de la residencia de su mejor amigo

- Como si poniendo mi cara de Antonio banderas, y arrodillándome frente a el y tomando su mano delicadamente – dijo el chico lentamente, sin darse cuenta que la mano que en esos momentos tomaba no era precisamente imaginaria - y mirarlo directamente a los ojos, mientras sonrió galantemente y dijo en viva voz – poetizo el chico con un aire madrileño – Te amo Kyle Brofloski, te amo, como nunca un hombre amado, amo tu sonrisa, amo tu hermoso cabello color de la pasión, amo tus ojos, amo tu piel, amo todo de ti por que como si de una fina escultura te trataras, nada en ti esta fuera de lugar, es lo que mi corazón a tratado de decir – repitió a viva voz el chico, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos un cuerpo, en realidad estaba tan metido en su personaje mental, que no se había dado cuenta de nada – en una dos simples palabras Te amo – dijo el chico abriendo lentamente los ojos

- Stan – fue lo único que pudo decir un pelirrojo completamente apenado, ante la situación

- K…kk…..ky….lllll….ee.e- exclamo el chico, como si de una parodia de tweekl se tratara

- ¿De verdad piensas eso de mi? – pregunto el chico bastante sonrojado

- Y….ioo…buu…ee..no… - respondió el chico, sintiendo que mordía su lengua cada vez que trataba de explicarse

El pelirrojo, lentamente fue perdiendo el encanto, Stan se veía tan nervioso, en realidad que pasaría si todo era un burla, una broma, una completa perdida de tiempo, el amaba a Stanley pero si Stanley no lo amaba de esa manera, como pudo se puso de pie eh intento entrar de nueva cuenta dentro de su casa, quizás un rato de llorar sobre su cama, y comer veinte galones de helado, le ayudarían a reparar su corazón

si – grito el chico azabache antes de caer de rodillas, ante el por la falta de oxigeno – Si kyle pienso eso de ti – susurro el mayor

- Stan – repuso el azabache mientras lo abrazaba y lentamente lo empezaba a besar

Unos días después

- Y entonces eso fue lo que paso – explico el azabache con una sonrisa

- Vez que solamente tenias que decir eso – respondió el rubio de la parka

- Gracias – dijo el pelinegro

- Bueno mejor me voy, no hice un trato para que Butters volviera a vivir, para desperdiciarlo o si – repuso el rubio con una sonrisa – si me permites, no me molestes en dos días o quizás mas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer con mi rubio – exclamo el chico saliendo con un ligera sonrisa

El azabache simplemente sonrió, en realidad, cuando Kenneth le había dicho, que Butters podría volver, lo considero loco, cuando volvió, lo considero un santo, cuando se lo explico, lo considero el mejor chantajista de la creación, su sonrisa se agrando, ganarle a la muerte con un vació legal, era una cosa, pero hacer que el jefe de jefes, te paje un favor, era a un mas sorprendente, mas cuando en lugar de pedir algo para ti pedías algo para las demás personas, algo que hiciera a muchas personas felices

- Stan que piensas – pregunto su novio sentándose junto a el

- En ti – respondió el chico sin titubeos

- Stan – dijo el chico completamente apenado

- Si vuelves a decir mi nombre, kyle, tendré que comerte a besos – respondió el chico picadamente

- Stan – fue lo único que respondo el pelirrojo

En realidad, la vida, si podía ser como una novela romántica o no, claro esta, que para que todo saliera bien al final, tenias que tener un amigo, al cual le debieran algunos favores celestiales


	3. Chapter 3

El chico sonrió, mirando dulcemente a su amado, que en esos momentos, no sabía como reaccionar ante sus palabras

- ¿Qué dijisteis? – fue lo único que logro articular Kyle brofliski ante las palabras dichas por su mejor amigo

- Que te amo – fue lo único que respondió el azabache, mientras lentamente tomaba la mandíbula del pelirrojo y sin más le plantaba un delicado beso, en esos dulces labios sabor cereza que tanto tiempo había soñado

En realidad, como era posible que se tardara casi cinco años, en definir algo que sentía desde el kínder Garden, en realidad, era un completo idiota, pero al menos, como diría Kenny, era el idiota del cual Kyle estaba enamorado y eso al final era lo que contaba o no


	4. Chapter 4

El océano parecía estar en completa paz, una paz que le hubiera gustado disfrutar junto a él, pero que dada las circunstancias, eso parecía cada vez menos probable

- - Tonto - susurro el chico azabache mientras miraba el sol ponerse sobre el horizonte - tonto por no haberle dicho lo que sentía en ese momento - volvió a susurrar mientras una traicionera lagrima se escurría por su mejilla

- - Capitán flota ballenera islandesa a veinte nudos a babor - inquirió un chico con toda la pinta de español

- - Entendido fije su curso a esa trayectoria segundo, cuando se aviste la flota lance la bengala y avise a los refuerzos, no dejaremos que sigan matando cetáceos impunemente - replico algo más desahogado de su sentimentalismo

- - Como usted ordene - respondió el castaño rápidamente

Volvió a ver el mar, cuanto hacia que no veía sus lindos ojos, uno o dos años, cuando fue la última vez que lo había oído reír, en realidad valía la pena, todo lo que hacia

- - Kyle - susurro mientras sabía que su amor por la naturaleza siempre seria más fuerte que su amor por su mejor amigo- si tan solo hubieras entendido mi vocación - dijo mientras se volvía a poner de pie, después de todo si él no hacia su trabajo, toda una especie se perdería en los confines de la estupidez

Ah más de cincuenta mil kilómetros

Un pelirrojo miraba desinteresadamente la televisión, hacia casi tres años que su mejor amigo, lo había abandonado

Flash back

- - No puedo quedarme las ballenas me necesitan - exclamo el chico mientras cargaba su mochila

- - Pero te amo - replico el pelirrojo recargándose en su espalda

- Lo sé, pero tienes que entender, es mi deber, intentar hacer algo- inquirió aguantando las ganas de besarlo en ese momento, sabía que si lo hacía todo se iría al traste

- - No puedo entender - replico el judío a la defensiva - prefieres ir te y dejarme solo, a que correspondas mi amor no - inquirió furioso - pues sabes que vete, no te necesito, no te necesite nunca, y para que lo sepas Stanley Marsh, te desprecio - refuto furioso al instante de darle una cachetada

Flash Back

Abrazo su almohada un poco mas fuerte - - bobo- susurro para sí, después de ese día Stan se había ido, nunca había regresado a su casa, ni si quiera a South Park, había cortado toda comunicación con él, los únicos que medio sabían que pasaba en su vida eran Kenny que estaba estudiando en Guam su especialización en ornitología y Craig que había pasado una temporada con él en una misión en el mar de coral

El silencio era espectral, la televisión simplemente estaba en mute, mientras continuaba viendo ese reportaje algo sobre la expedición que Stan comando en el mar austral, lo vio sonreír, su mirada un poco más seria, pero esa sonrisa típicamente de él, se veía tan masculino con ese suéter negro y esos pantalones de mezclilla, y en eso una rubia despampanante se colgó en su brazo, diciendo quien sabe qué cosa, haciendo que su amigo se riera levemente

- - ¿? - intento decir pero su corazón simplemente se lo impidió, el debería ser el que lo sujetara del brazo así, el debería ser el que lo hiciera reír así, el debía ser el que lo ayudara a vestir por las mañanas, después de, un leve sonrojo, se apodero de sus mejillas, últimamente pensaba mucho en eso, después de todo, había logrado titularse como medico auxiliar militar, pero luego que seguía,

Una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro

Una hora después simplemente esperaba el autobús

Miro el sol ponerse en el horizonte, le había tomado su tiempo entender, entender que entre su amor y el amor de Stan por la naturaleza, nunca podría luchar, después de todo eso era lo que en verdad le gustaba de su amigo, su vocación, sonrió levemente, quizás tardara un poco en llegar, aun que si todo iba bien estaría en Alaska para la primavera, gusto a tiempo para la siguiente expedición al mar de cortes,

Como redactaba su página oficial sintió una leve brisa rodearlo apaciblemente y simplemente se dejo abrazar por esa sensación

- - Kyle - fue lo único que pudo escuchar, entre el silencio de la situación, quizás se lo había imaginado, quizás todo era una locura, pero solo había una forma de averiguarlo, y si esa forma se encontraba a más de cincuenta mil kilómetros, el la encontraría o si no se dejaba de llamar Kyle Broflovski de Marsh


	5. Chapter 5

Stan miro pensativo la postal que había comprado, en realidad nunca se imagino pasar su carrera universitaria en la universidad de salamanca

_Querido Kyle_

_Te escribo esta postal para decirte lo mucho que te extraño_

Miro la misiva antes de borrarla, no eso no iba a servir, además de dónde diablos había salido lo de _Querido Kyle _

_Hola Kyle_

_Te escribo para desearte una feliz navidad, y ponerte al día sobre mi estancia en salamanca, el clima es genial y además mi compañero de cuarto Antonio es un tipo de lo más agradable, aun que se pasea por el cuarto en calzoncillos_

Releyó levemente, no eso si que no, conocía a Kyle, y bueno eso era darle demasiada información indirectamente, además, algo le decía que eso de un chico que se paseara en su cuarto en calzoncillos, no le iba agradar en nada al pelirrojo

_Saludos_

_Tacho eso, Kyle no era su padre, para referirse a el o iniciar una misiva de esa forma, sonrio levemente, antes no le era difícil expresarse con el pelirrojo, pero desde la ultima vez que lo había visto hace aproximadamente, ocho meses, no había podido olvidar, el ligero toque que ambos se habían proporcionado_

_Flash back_

_El lago centellaba bajo el suave brillo de una luna plateada, mientras el delicado aroma de los arboles en plena primavera inundaban el ambiente _

_Levemente retiro sus labios, que hasta esos momentos habían profanado, unos delicados labios que nunca antes habían sido besados, mientras un par de ojos verdes, se abrían levemente mostrando algunas lagrimas queriendo salir ante la emoción_

_Fin del flash back_

_TE AMO_

_Eso era lo que quería decir_

_Te amo, love you, __ I love thee , Je t'adore, , Je t'aime , Kimi o ai shiteru, Ti amo, Ti voglio, Eu amo te, Ya tyebya lyublyu Ik hou van je, no importaba en que idioma se lo dijera o escribiera esas simples palabras era lo que quería decir _

_Algunos días después_

_La misma puerta, la misma, casa, el mismo tapete de welcome, sonrió para si mientras tocaba la misma, y escuchaba un delicado ya voy, después de todo como había escrito un poeta andaluz _

_Quisiera rajar mi corazón con un cuchillo, meterme dentro de él y luego volver a cerrar mi pecho._

_Para que estuvieras en él y no habitaras en otro, hasta el día de la resurrección y del juicio;_

_Para que moraras en él durante mi vida y, a mi muerte, ocuparas las entretelas de mi corazón en la tiniebla del sepulcro._

_Sonrió al recordar el poema, con razón Antonio decía que sus justos poéticos eran algo sombríos, pero bueno eso era lo que sentía por Kyle, y después de todo era esos bellos sentimientos los que lo habían llevado a esa puerta, ese tibio día de diciembre, ante el dueño de sus pensamientos, que en esos momentos se había quedado sin poder decir una palabra_

_- TE AMO- susurro sus labios mientras dejaba que sus emociones tomaran el control de sus pensamientos _


	6. Chapter 6

Stan miro el anillo nostálgicamente, ese anillo era la llave a otra vida, una vida que quizás hubiera sido el paraíso en la tierra, una vida que ah él le hubiera justado conocer

Habían pasado tres años desde entonces, pero a un le dolía el recordar tal suceso, nunca lo perdonaría, en realidad nunca se lo perdonaría, ese anillo, no lo le recordaba, lo mucho que lo había o seguía amando, sino también el sufrimiento y la desesperanza que le había llegado a causar

_Flash back_

_Le había costado dos años e sus ahorros, y no ir a Six Flags en el verano, pero lo había conseguido, un bello anillo de plata, con el inicio de la tora grabado en el, simplemente era las primeras palabras del génesis, pero era un pequeño detalle, que sabía que le encantaría_

_Una flor roja, una caja de chocolates rellenos de jarabe de fresas, y el anillo, que podía fallar, camino hacia la casa de su amigo, tan solo unas calles y una simple puerta, lo separaban de la felicidad_

_Estaba ah a una calle, cuando su celular sonó_

_Estoy con Craig, no es increíble me invito a salir – exclamo una voz algo distorsionada por el barullo de la calle que lo rodeaba – stamos en Denver, iremos al Cinem…. – la maldita llamada se corto, o la corto, en realidad después de eso no podía recordar nada mas, o mejor dicho no quería recordar nada mas _

_Un cuerpo bajo el, sexo por despecho, una pregunta, que no tenía que ser, y un error que no podía remediar _

_- ¿Cásate conmigo? – exclamo simplemente destrozado_

_- Pero – -_

_- Tan solo di que si – replico mientras volvía a posar sus labios sobre los de la chica_

_- Stan te amo pero esto es demasiado rápido – replico la chica al sentir como el chico la volvía a penetrar –el preservativo stan – exclamo violentamente_

_- No lo necesito – susurro el chico con violencia – después de todo eres mi esposa o no – gruño mientras besaba violentamente su cuello, arrancándole unos gemidos de pasión_

_Después de eso, todo se volvía mas borroso, una boda exprés, un trabajo mal pagado, una mirada de arrepentimiento y rencor, una cachetada, un intento de infidelidad, un niño que aun que amaba lo sentía ajeno a él aun que era su viva imagen, una esposa que lo amaba, pero que a un sospechaba sus verdaderas intenciones para ese matrimonio, que simplemente era una bomba de tiempo esperando el minuto exacto para arruinar sus vidas_

_Fin del flash back_

_Sonrió con amargura, mientras apretaba el anillo entre sus manos, no no arruinaría todo por una falsa ilusión, no arrumaría su vida, por seguir a ese sueño, que incluso antes de nacer había sido cruelmente asesinado_

_Algunas horas después_

_- Hoy llame ah Kyle – exclamo el chico mientras ambos estaban acostados en la cama, mientras el pequeño dormía entre los dos ajeno a todo problema que se desarrollaba a su alrededor_

_La chica solamente asintió, en realidad "Kyle" era la palabra que más le incomodaba en su relación, era como una sombra sobre su matrimonio, era un estigma, que difícilmente se podría olvidar _

_- Parece ser que todo le va bien en __Tel Aviv- dijo mientras se ponía de pie - por lo que oí estaba sumamente satisfecho con su vida en Israel –_

_- Te irás no es así – repuso la chica secamente – te irás a seguirlo, es por eso que no has tirado el anillo a un, es por eso que a un susurras su nombre, es por eso que cuando hacemos el amor gritas su nombre en ocasiones – grito_

_-No – respondió el chico secamente – no no lo seguiré, no pienso seguirlo, no pienso dejarte a ti y a nuestro hijo, por algo que quizás nunca hubiera podido ser – murmuro_

_La chica se enmudeció, en realidad Stan estaba diciéndole la verdad – tira ese anillo – replico – demuestra que no tientes, tira esa maldición para nuestra familia oh – dijo sin pensarlo logrando que el silencio se tensara a un mas si eso era posible – oh Leonardo y yo nos marcharemos lejos de ti, para que tu sigas a tu corazón ah donde él decida llevarte – murmuro la chica mientras cargaba al pequeño, que se acurruco rápidamente contra su pecho – si decides seguirnos eres bienvenido, si no tienes mi bendición, para perseguir a Kyle, oh a quien sea, no seré yo la que arruine este matrimonio, que bien que mal ya ah superado sus problemas - _

Tel Aviv dos meses después

Hospital de especialidades clínicas del tercer distrito de Tel Aviv, un mensajero había dejado un paquete para el doctor Kyle Broflovski, unos momentos después un pequeño anillo de plata caía sobre el piso acompañado por una rosa blanca

"_Querido Kyle, este anillo simboliza todo lo que en algún momento sentí y sentiré por ti, hubo una época en que sentí que podíamos llegar ah ser más que mejores amigos, pero el destino nos tenia deparados caminos separados, te mando una fotografía mía con mi familia, Wendy te hace una cordial invitación a visitarnos esta pascua, aun que conociéndote sería mejor si vienes en acción de gracias, el pequeño Leonardo ya está bastante grande, aun que la mayoría le llaman León, según todos es mi viva imagen, pero espero saber tu opinión al respecto_

_Bueno sin más que decirte se despide tu amigo Stanley Marsh de Testaburgo"_

El chico simplemente se sentó en su escritorio sin saber qué hacer, era definitivo había perdido a Stan, había perdido lo más preciado para él, y lo peor es que sabía perfectamente que él había sido el causante de todo ese problema al final

La cita con Craig no había sido nada, ni si quiera había salido con Craig, había ido con su madre a Denver para que ella pudiera comprar un vestido para una boda, simplemente se le había ocurrido darle celos a su mejor amigo, quizás eso le abriría los ojos

"_Le abrió los ojos Kyle_" se auto recrimino, mientras miraba el anillo y la rosa, "_podríamos luchar por el_" se dijo mentalmente, al instante de ver la fotografía y ver a la feliz familia frente al monumento a Lincoln

Miro por la ventana, a dos pequeños jugar, y simplemente se desmorono, simplemente no podía hacer nada que culparse, después de todo el había dado la puñalada que había matado a su primer amor


	7. Chapter 7

Stan miro la pequeña lapida, en ese desolado cementerio al norte de Jerusalén

- Te amo – susurro casi al borde de la desesperación – te amo – volvió a decir

Que tan diferente hubieran sido su vida estos últimos tres años si hubiera dicho esas palabras antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, tarde para amar, tarde para olvidar, tarde para arrepentirse de todo por igual

Te amo – sonaba tan necesario pero al mismo tiempo tan innecesario en esos momentos, pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras se arrodillaba para besar la pequeña lapida

Una solitaria rosa fue lo único que quedo como testimonio de su visita a ese recinto fantasmagórico, ya no había nada que hacer en Jerusalén, el chico que alguna vez conoció y amo, había muerto en su lucha por defender sus ideales, ironías de la vida, muerto por un judío, enterrado por cristiano en un cementerio musulmán

Incluso cuando esa solitaria rosa se hubiera marchitado ante el sol de medio oriente, a un quedaría esas dos simples palabras que unidas formaban una de las formulas mágicas mas poderosas de la humanidad

TE AMO


	8. Chapter 8

El pelirrojo miro aprensivo el pequeño collar que su mejor amigo le había comprado en la feria, no era de oro ni si quiera era de chapado de plata, era una pequeña estrella verde azulada que le hacía sentir mariposas en su estomago

- _Es tan linda como tus ojos_ – había dicho su mejor amigo, lo que ocasiono de nueva cuenta un ligero sonroja miento del más bajito, mientras nerviosamente intentaba acomodarse su pelo, había intentado cambiar de peinado, hasta que el había dicho algo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión

- _A mí me gusta cómo se te ve_ –

Esas simples palabras habían bastado para que el pelirrojo no se cortara el pelo, en si solo una ligera despuntada

Miro de nueva cuenta su reflejo en el espejo, y sonrió levemente al ver el ligero hinchamiento de sus labios ante su leve sonrisa, no había duda en este mundo había una persona que siempre lo hacía cambiar de opinión y esa persona era su mejor amigo

- _A mí me gusta tu Kyle _–


	9. Chapter 9

Su sonrisa era la más linda que había visto en la vida, el único problema es que no le estaba dirigida a él, un leve enojo se formo en su interior, después de todo que tenia Kevin que él no tuviera, prácticamente era más lindo que él, más amigable, y sobre todo más interesante, que tenia de bueno un chico que se la pasaba hablando de Star Wars como si fuera una religión oficial

Sonrió al ver a su amigo, mientras levemente el azabache le dedicaba un ligero saludo, mientras en su mente las ideas homicidas se seguían formando, después de todo, Stan Marsh era su hombre, su hombre estaba claro, no por nada había tenido que luchar contra otros por el

Una pelea largo tiempo peleada, Craig, Kenny, Gary, Tweek, Butters la pérfida de Wendy, y para su sorpresa Ike, su pequeño hermano menor había intentado madrugarlo en su propia casa, todos vencidos a duras penas, peleas silenciosas, con resultados dramáticos, Kenny y Tweek juntos, Craig y Wendy Butters y Barbará y Ike bueno Ike conoció mucho más de cerca a la más pequeña de los McCormick mucho más de cerca de lo que Kenny hubiera preferido saber

Sacudió su cabeza, en qué diablos estaba pensado, no era momento de pensar en viejas gloria era momento de actuar de ir por todo, si no lo hacía ahora quizás esta vez no ganaría, tomo su mochila y simplemente hizo lo que siempre había querido hacer

El azabache se sonrojo al sentir el cuerpo de su mejor amigo sobre el

- ¿Que hacen amor? – murmuro el pelirrojo apenado mirando indiferentemente a Kevin el cual simplemente logro balbucear una estúpida disculpa por que había recordado algo que tenía que hacer

Kyle sonrió al volver a sentir a Stan sobre él, su merecido premio a una batalla bien ganada, después de todo si tenía que luchar por algo que mejor premio podías obtener que el amor eterno de Stanley Marsh


	10. Chapter 10

Si algo le gustaba a Stan Marsh de Kyle Broflosky era su forma de sonrojarse, cuando se apenaba completamente, era tan tierno que fácilmente podría pasar por una doncella de cuentos de hadas

- ¿Me detengo? - pregunto el azabache con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, no todos los días tenias a la persona por la cual suspirabas desde hace cinco años a tu completa disposición

- No – fue lo único que pudo decir el pelirrojo mientras intentaba abrazar a un mas fuerte al azabache, que lentamente empezó a moverse un poco mas

Kyle era tan especial para él, que no sabía si lo que en esos momentos ambos estaba haciendo estaba bien o mal, simplemente los dos lo habían decidido hacer por mutua convicción, sintió como su pareja se aferro aun mas fuerte a el

- STAN – grito el pelirrojo sintiendo como su interior se partía en dos mientras el miembro palpitante del capitán del equipo de futbol entraba lentamente en su cuerpo, eso era demasiada excitación para él, era demasiado para su mente, el simple hecho de estar haciendo eso con su mejor amigo, lo llenaba de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado y nunca creía volver a experimentar, se aferro a un mas fuerte a su compañero, no quería que ese momento llegara a su fin, al fin se habían dicho "te amo" después de tantas indirectas, al fin habían dicho la palabra, acompañada por un leve beso en la mejilla seguido de otro mas y otro más, y bueno una cosa llego a la otra y gracias a esos ahora se encontraban en la casita del árbol que ambos habían construido hacia tantos años fundiendo sus cuerpos uno encima del otro

- Kyle – repuso el azabache entrando completamente dentro del cuerpo del chico judío que simplemente se tenso ante la intromisión, lo cual ocasiono que gimiera con placer desmedido y una pequeño hilo de baba escurría por su mejilla en señal de la lujuria que en esos momentos invadía todo su ser

- Stan– respondió el aludido al mismo instante que sentía que su miembro empezaba a palpitar de la emoción

- Creo que – repuso el azabache pegándose a un mas al judío

- Yo también – respondió el chico restregándose a un mas fuerte a su amado

- Te amo – susurraron ambos chicos mientras sus semilla salía a borbotones de su interior, cayendo pesadamente uno al lado del otro a causa de la excitación

Una leve brisa regreso al azabache de la tierra de morfe, sonrió dulcemente al ver dormido a su angelito sobre su macizo pecho, lo que ocasiono una necesidad casi incontrolable de acomodarle un pequeño mechón de cabello, que se había revelado en contra de su peinado habitual

- Hola – susurro el chico al percatarse que su amado abría lentamente sus delicados ojos de color verde

- Hola – respondió el chico dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a su amado

- ¿Estás listo? – pregunto el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Stan – reprocho el pelirrojo algo sonrojado – no precipites la relación – reprocho

- Yo no me refería a eso – repuso calmadamente el azabache mientras lo abrazaba dulcemente, lo que yo te preguntaba era que si estabas listo para bajar a comer algo –

El pelirrojo simplemente se prendió ante esa afirmación, si alguien tendría que morir ahí serio él, porque en esos momentos sentía la mayor vergüenza de toda su vida

- Stan eres un idiota – grito el chico apenado

- Lo sé Kyle, pero soy tu idiota – murmuro besando de nueva cuenta a su amado


	11. Chapter 11

El pelirrojo respiro profundamente, al momento que sus mejillas adquirían un tenue sonrojo ¿por qué diablos hacia eso? después de todo solo era la ropa de su mejor amigo

- Kyle- grito alguien desde la ducha sacándolo de su ensoñamiento obligándolo a aventar la camisa de nueva cuenta al cesto de la ropa sucia

- ¿Qué? –

- Una toalla por favor –

El pelirrojo se sonrojo a un mas fuerte si eso era posible, ante la solicitud de su mejor amigo, el solo hecho de imaginar a azabache completamente desnudo ante él, como si un viejo dios heleno se tratara, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos mientras algo de baba escurrió por su labio inferior, Stan era un sueño, un sueño demasiado apetecible para no desearlo para sí mismo

- Sabes que olvídalo – dijo el azabache saliendo de la regadera completamente como dios lo había mandado al mundo, mientras pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían traviesamente su torneado cuerpo gracias a años de jugar futbol, su cabello algo crecido a melenado como si de un ataño rey oriental se tratara y esa sonrisa juguetona que tantos estragos causaba en las más jóvenes de la preparatoria - mejor me visto en tu cuarto – musito pasando al lado de su mejor amigo que simplemente se lo comió con la mirada

¿Quizás Stan lo hacía apropósito? ¿Quizás era solo coincidencia? Pero había un leve toque de ingenuidad en sus acciones que hacían que el pelirrojo se sintiera completamente intimidado ante el

Kyle simplemente cerro el baño con seguro y se sentó en el sanitario mientras agarraba de nueva cuenta la camisa sudada de su mejor amigo, dejándose arrastrar por pensamientos completamente ajenos a su mente analítica y religiosa, pensamientos que cada día le eran más difíciles de guardar y dominar, después de todo Stan era su demonio de la tentación y un demonio al cual no estaba tan seguro de querer destruir


	12. Chapter 12

Le justaba nadar, era algo tan reconfortante y tranquilizador y divertido en sí, o al menos eso era lo que decía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por qué le gustaba nadar

Sonrió al ver la verdadera razón por la que le gustaba nadar era en realidad

- Stan – grito un chico pelirrojo corriendo hacia su mejor amigo el cual se sonrojo ante la bella visión

Una linda piel blanca libre de imperfecciones incluso la cicatriz de su cirugía de riñón casi había desaparecido, unos pequeños pezones rosaditos casi como dos pequeños botones de cereza listos para morder en cualquier momento, el traje de baño conservador a un que levemente dejaba bastante bien detallado las lindas nalgas y la pequeña entrepierna del pelirrojo mientras que unos pequeños pelitos surgían de su parte de arriba como tentando a la mirada, era obvio que el traje se había resbalado un poco en la última inversión de su mejor amigo

El azabache cerró los ojos levemente, diablos otra vez no

- ¿Listo para continuar? – pregunto el chico sonriendo

En tener esa linda vista ante sus ojos lo sonrojo levemente ¿Por qué diablos Kyle era como una maldita sirenita? Se pregunto mentalmente, no era justo para él, y su pobre imaginación lujuriosa en ver a tan lindo chico siendo prácticamente desnudado por la mayoría de los chicos de la piscina ese día

- Creo que no – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo levemente mientras miraba discretamente a la entrepierna de su mejor amigo, valla que si se le notaba la excitación, bueno era normal en un chico de su edad, después de todo Barbará estaba usando un traje de baño de dos piezas y Wendy había aumentado de talla de sostén como era evidente, aun que algo en su interior sintió que quizás y solo quizás esa reacción se pudiera deber a el

- Te estaré esperando cuando se te pase tu pequeño problemita – musito sonriendo como si con eso quisiera incitar al azabache a correr tras de el

Stan suspiro profundamente mientras se ponía de pie, el ser descubierto con una erección era simplemente vergonzoso, mas a un si la persona que te descubría era la persona con la cual estabas fantaseando era peor, pero a un peor era ver la cara que en esos momentos le estaban lanzando Craig Cartman y Clyde a su pelirrojo, expulso un poco de aire por sus fosas nasales, si esos imbéciles pensaban que podrían tener a su Kyle estaban sumamente equivocados, después de todo Kyle era su sirenita y el por ende era su príncipe encantador


	13. Chapter 13

Brandeburgo lucia una pequeña capa de nieve mientras en una vieja hacienda, una figura sombría simplemente sentía la soledad más marcada en su interior

"_Kyle_" fue su único pensamiento antes de volver a tocar el piano

El americano empezó a tocar el piano de nuevo — repuso la vieja ama de llaves intrigada ante ese chico que había llegado hace algunos días a la vieja posada y había agarrado como habito tocar el piano a las siete de la noche

No es algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos Grechelt —dijo su esposo mientras prendía su vieja pipa

Tú sabes algo ¿verdad? — pregunto la anciana

Solo te diré que necesita un poco de tiempo para sanar —

La música sobrecogía a todos los que escuchaban esas melodías ensombrecidas que parecían venir de lo más hondo del mismísimo sufrimiento

"_por que_" se volvió a repetir al continuar contando, mientras una leve lagrima escurría por su mejilla

Flash back

El chico miro su reloj esperando la hora en que el tren partiría hacia el este

¿Donde estas Kyle? — se pregunto el chico mirando su reloj

El plan parecía ir a la perfección hasta que alguien grito desde el fondo

Todos abordo — mientras una leve capa de vapor salía de la locomotora

El chico miro con horror como la locomotora empezaba a arrancar

Espere un minuto aun no llega mi amigo — grito el chico al jefe de la estación

Lo siento chico pero vamos quince minutos retrasados y nos esperan en San Luis — dijo mirando su reloj

Stan miro con aflicción la estación vacía donde diablos esta, tenían que huir de esa ciudad lo más rápido que podían si alguien sabia de su relación estarían en problemas

Demonios — exclamo mientras bajaba del tren

Lo siento chico pero pasa un tren en quince minutos con destino ah San Antonio —

Stan miro la estación, el tren a San Antonio no se iba a detener, era obvio que el Jefe de estación le había jugado una broma

Telegrama para Stanley Marsh — grito un chico con traje de mensajero

Yo soy el Stanley Marsh —

El maldito telegrama simplemente era como un clavo al rojo vivo sobre su corazón

_Estimado Stanley: te escribo este telegrama dado que no puedo verte a los ojos, cuando habíamos prometido huir juntos, debes entender que no puedo irme como si nada me atara a esta vida, se que te amo más de lo que en estos momentos puedes creerme, pero aun así no puedo huir de mi familia_

_Por favor no me odies, ni me busques, eh decidió casarme con Rebecca es una linda mujer y quizás con el tiempo logre amarla_

_Por siempre tu amigo Kyle Broflovski _

La tonada volvió a ser fría casi como una marcha fúnebre mientras el odio en cada una de las notas crecía a cada acorde

"_No podía huir" _pensó el chico_ "no quería abandonar a su familia" _la música seguía tocando a un mas fuerte_ "casarse con alguien a quien no amaba" _las ultimas notas fueron casi una ofrenda al dios de la desolación

Fin del flash back

La tonada termino tan abrupta como empezó - ¿Dónde estuviste Kyle? – murmuro el chico mientras sacaba su pequeño collar de plata del cual pendía un pequeño anillo de oro blanco

¿Dónde estuviste cuando más te necesite? — pregunto mirando el delicado anillo de matrimonio

La música continuo tocando un poco mas hasta que se cayó por completo tal y como había empezado

Piensas salir — pregunto el anciano mirando al chico con preocupación

Si —

Ah que horas volverás —

Toma esto por favor — fue lo único que el chico pudo decir antes de encaminarse a la puerta de la vieja hacienda

El anciano miro la llave de la habitación y una pequeña cadena con un anillo en el, era obvio que el chico no volvería jamás, había llegado con poca cosa una maleta unos cuantos dólares y un corazón hecho pedazos, le daría una media hora antes de llamar a la policía, sonrió melancólicamente, quizás era momento de cambiar el nombre de la hacienda y quemar ese maldito piano, después de todo _un camino hacia el edén_ no era precisamente el nombre para un lugar con una leyenda tan negra como esa propiedad, la llamada _antesala del suicidio _o al menos así le llamaban los fantasiosos de la ciudad


	14. Chapter 14

Kyle corrió como un desesperado intentando llegar hacia la estación de trenes, su amigo se marchaba, se marchaba dejándolo con bastantes cosas en su mente, su propuesta de fugarse sus intenciones de vivir juntos en europa, sintió nauseas pero no vomitaría no era el momento, sabía que desde el momento en que ambos se habían besado todo estaba condenado

Rebeca era su prometida y se casarían si el así lo desidia, pero y Stan, era obvio que se veía cada vez menos entendible ante ese matrimonio arreglado, y más a un que su relación con el judío no era algo más que algo oculto para la sociedad, el azabache lo hacía sentir más cosas que rebeca el sentir el palpitante miembro de su amigo dentro de su cuerpo lo hacía sentirse en las nubes mientras que el sexo con su prometida le hacía dar nauseas

Se cayó sobre el lodo de la carretera, segundos después se paro, no podía no podía ir, mirarlo sería el fin, se fugaría con él, y luego que pasaría, que harían que comerían, su maldita mente lógica lo traicionaba en esos momentos, nada tenía sentido simplemente nada tenía sentido, miro la oficina de telégrafos y entro

Algunos meses después

Ese invierno había sido duro, pero el sabia que la tienda de abarrotes nunca descansaba y mas con ese clima, la gente buscaba provisiones y él como el mayor abarrotero de la ciudad tenía que suplir la demanda, miro soñoliento la entrada, esperando que algún día el entrara por esa puerta, pero desde ese día el ya no había vuelto a regresar

Al principio pensó que era enojo y poco a poco se dio cuenta que todo era verdad, el ya no tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado, se casi de inmediato con rebeca intento amarla, lo intento de veraz, tanto que la había dejado embarazada al mes, su familia lógico que estaba feliz, pero el no, se sentía sucio se sentía insatisfecho, esa ciudad era aburrida, nadie sabía francés, como su amigo, nadie estaba interesado en la botánica o en la astrología

Miro a un mensajero entrar en el lugar, quizás estaba perdido

La carta le dejo simplemente hecho piedra, era de un lugar llamado kharmanatu en la región oriental de Persia, según tenía entendido, su hermano Stanley Marsh había muerto en combate contra las tribus pashtu y él como único pariente vivo del sargento recibiría en breve sus pocas pertenencias dado que no había llevado nada cuando se había enlistado en Brandeburgo, el silencio se apodero de la habitación

Tengo otro telegrama para usted — repuso el mensajero dándole un pequeño paquete que tenia flete de Alemania

Esa noche salió de la tienda y se encamino a la estación, mientras miraba el fino brillo del anillo en su mano, era el único enlace que le quedaba con una vida que pudo ser

El ligero sonido del silbato del tren inundo el pueblo mientras la maquina se acercaba cada vez mas y mas

Sonrió al instante de flexionar las rodillas —_pronto estaré a tu lado _— susurro al instante que todo simplemente fue sonidos luces y sombras acompañadas por el frio manto del suicidio


	15. Chapter 15

Stan miro la fotografía mi suspiro — creo que te sigo amando como antes — dijo mientras la guardaba

Sabía que en ocasiones uno tiene que perder algo para saber que es importante para uno, pero esa pérdida era a un mayor de lo que él podía imaginar

Y siempre te amare Kyle — susurro al ver de nueva cuenta la invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo con su actual pareja — a un que tu ames ah Craig — dijo mientras prendía fuego lentamente a la invitación con una vela y dejaba que se consumiera como en esos momentos los demonios de los celos lo consumían ah él desde su interior


	16. Chapter 16

La película era en si mala, pero la compañía no tanto, estar a su lado era algo que hacía que todo lo malo de su miserable y a veces mugrienta existencia

Tengo que decirte algo — repuso el actor que hacía de héroe de la película

¿Qué? — pregunto su cota protagonista masculino

Te amo — dijo mientras lo abrazaba y depositaba un suave beso en los labios

La sala se quedo en silencio ante esa afirmación, antes de que estallaran los silbidos de la mayoría de los chicos presentes, no se suponía que esa película era de acción, por algo se llamaba una llamada antes de morir

¿No crees que es lindo? — repuso una voz algo llorosa a su lado

Creo que si — dijo el chico susurrando ante la pregunta de su ex novia y mejor amiga que había sido la otra persona con la que había ido al cine, antes de sentir la mano de la chica sobre la de ella

Segundos después noto como el asiento de su derecha se quedaba vacio , y el sin saber qué hacer, por un lado estaba lo que ya conocía por el otro, algo que le gustaría conocer mejor, se levanto levemente sin siquiera decirle a donde iba a su amiga, la cual sonrió torpemente ante la situación, era obvio que ella si sabía muy bien a donde iba, y lo que era más importante, le daba su apoyo, para llevar a cabo lo que pensaba hacer, si es que lograba poner sus ideas en orden

Encontrarlo era difícil, no estaba en la recepción, y tampoco había salido o al menos eso le había dicho los muchachos de la entrada, su última opción era el baño, entro en él y busco, en los tres primeros cubículos no había nadie, pero en el tercero sí que había alguien que por más que intentara esconderse no podía evitar soltar un leve sollozo de amargura que salía de lo más profundo de su interior

¿Kyle? — pregunto el azabache tocando levemente la puerta, pero sin obtener una respuesta en concreto — Kyle se que eres tú, no puedes engañarme — continuo — Kyle eres la única persona que conozco que siempre ah usado el ultimo cubículo de los sanitarios a un que tenga que esperar para ello y sin importarle que los otros estén libres

¿Qué quieres Stanley?— pregunto el pelirrojo con una voz entre agria y enojada

Hablar contigo —

Oh claro ¿que la arpía te volvió a dar falsas ilusiones? —

Kyle ¿hasta cuando ustedes dos seguirán con esa pelea? —

Cual pelea — dijo el chico del otro lado de la puerta — ella siempre termina ganando —

Ah que te refieres — repuso el chico sonriendo aun que ya sabía la respuesta

Ah que tu siempre terminas en su cama y no en la mía — respondió el pelirrojo dejándose llevar por su enfado

Y esa es la reacción para actuar, como una novia despechada — inquirió el pelirrojo asomándose sobre la puerta — Kyle si querías que te dijera que te amo tan solo lo vieras dicho tu —

Y de que serviría que te dijera que te amo — recrimino el pelirrojo — tu primer beso fue con ella, tu primer faje fue con ella, tu primera vez fue con ella — reclamo mas enojado a un

Si pero mi primero amor fuiste tú — dijo el azabache mientras intentaba bajar de esa puerta

El pelirrojo solo se sonrojo mientras intentaba contestar a un que sin mucho éxito ante esas simples palabras

Eh maricas si les importa queremos usar el baño — gruño una voz

Cállate culón — gritaron ambos chicos ¿Por qué diablos Cartman siempre tenía que echar a perder sus momentos


	17. Chapter 17

El pelirrojo se miro al espejo tímidamente, y se sonrojo ante la humillación, mientras intentaba limpiarse las manos, aun que por más que tallara la suciedad no se alejaba de ellas

Te veré mañana — susurro una voz encantadora detrás de su persona, la cual logro sacarle un leve chillido de miedo, algo parecido al que hace un pequeño roedor que es perseguido implacablemente por un gato domestico

Se volvió a mirar una vez que ese fantasma hubiera salido de su vista, donde había quedado su seguridad, donde había quedado su valor, o lo más importante, donde había quedado su dignidad, dignidad era lo único que desde hace meses no sentía de sí mismo, una ligera lagrima escurrió por su mejilla antes de caer al suelo y llorar silenciosamente, en realidad ni el mismo estaba seguro porque no había escapado de ahí

Flash back

El cuarto le parecía en buenas condiciones, y la renta que pedían por él además de la ubicación era algo bastante cómodo que sería un desperdicio que no tomara la oferta

¿Entonces qué le parece? —

Me lo quedo — dijo el chico completamente feliz de haber arreglado su pequeño problema antes de terminar la semana que le había dado su anterior compañero de departamento para que se mudara del piso que compartían

En ese caso estos serian sus pagos y este su depósito —

La cantidad no era mucha y las prestaciones, como comida servicios incluidos y lavado de ropa eran favorables para el

Entonces mañana mismo puedo traerle mi deposito y el primer mes de renta —

En ese caso, espero que puedas quedarte a cenar —

El chico sonrió ante la proposición de la dueña de la casa, mientras que la misma lo miraba con una sonrisa maternal, mientras lo guiaba al comedor para que pudiera esperar un rato mientras terminaba de preparar la cena de ese día

Fin del Flash back

Se levanto levemente y camino hacia su cama, la cual gritaba sin miramientos, todo lo que en ella había acontecido momentos antes, sabanas y colcha regadas sobre el piso, el colchón movido de lugar incluso su ropa interior seguía colgada de la lámpara en lo que había sido un arranque de necesidad animal

Se dejo caer sobre la misma esperando que sus demonios lo pudieran dejar un segundo en paz, cerro sus ojos soñolientamente, mientras ese recuerdo infernal volvía a repetirse una y otra vez en su mente como si una película sin fin se tratara

Flash back

Déjame presentarme — exclamo un hombre apuesto de unos veinte ocho años con una mirada soñadora color azul cielo, una leve sonrisa juguetona y el cuerpo de alguien que sin ser muy deportista sabe mantenerse en buenas condiciones — Mi llamo Stanley Marsh, creo que ya conoces a mi esposa Wendy Testaburgo, por lo que tengo entendido serás el nuevo huésped ¿verdad? —

El chico simplemente se quedo callado admirando ese divino cuerpo, mientras levemente trajo un poco de saliva, dios era un adonis, se sonrojo a un mas al notar que había pasado unos segundo en silencio

Ah el mío es Kyle Broflovski estudio mi quinto bimestre en medicina, y espero no causarle ninguna molestia —

Creo que no causaras ninguna molestia ninguna — exclamo el caballero de ojos azules con un tono de voz que simplemente lo hizo desear que en ese minuto se quedara viudo, para el poder consolarlo en su pena

Fin del flash back

Algunos días después Tomo su maleta decidido, había sufrido suficiente, miro hacia el frente y se topo con una mirada que no esperaba ver en esa persona en realidad

¿Piensas salir Kyle? — pregunto amablemente la señora de la casa, lo que hizo detenerse en el momento al pelirrojo, que simplemente no supo que contestar — es extraño en ti, generalmente no sales mucho, creí que estabas estudiando duro para obtener tu doctorado —

¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar? ¿Por qué? Sintió de nueva cuenta esa mirada sobre de su persona, y prácticamente sintió un maremoto de emociones sobre sí mismo, lo que le obligo ah dar un paso hacia atrás y caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras y volver a su habitación lo antes posible

Es lo que me imaginaba — creyó haber escuchado antes de subir las escaleras veloz mente

Su mente se nublo completamente al volver ah sentir esos fuertes brazos acariciando levemente su cadera, logrando arrancarle uno que otro gemido de excitación a un contra su propia voluntad, mordió de nueva cuenta su camisa, no tenía que darle ese privilegio, no debía que darle esa satisfacción, no — AH — soltó al sentir esa lengua fría sobre su piel tibia, lo que hizo que simplemente se bloqueara por completo

Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de esa persona, era tan necesario sentirse cerca de él, aun que en el fondo sabia que simplemente todo era una ilusión, una maldita ilusión del momento, una maldita situación que lo había hecho prisionero desde el primer momento en que dejo que esas manos lo tocaran, desde que cayó rendido ante esa mirada casi tan hipnótica como el mismísimo cielo azul

Sintió su interior arder, era el momento el momento en donde todo simplemente terminaba, y ya no pudo mas, lo abrazo y lo beso, lo beso como siempre terminaba haciendo, afirmando su aceptación ante ese hecho inexorable, ante la idea de no ser nada más que un desahogo para él, eran dulce, un dulce veneno que lentamente le estaba drenando toda la cordura y humanidad de su cuerpo y por extraño que parezca a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

Días después no pudo sostener esa mirada, no pudo evitar haberlo dicho, no pudo evitar escuchar la respuesta que simplemente lo había llevado de nueva cuenta a intentarlo, y volver a fracasar ante esa mirada que bondadosamente lo miraba desde la parte de debajo de las escaleras

Se sentó humillado de nueva cuenta en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana, recordando simplemente como todo había salido mal

Flash Back

Y simplemente lo beso, lo beso como nunca había besado a nadie, al diablo con todos sus temores y miedos, en esos momentos no importaban, al sentir esos labios corresponderle ante la necesidad creciente de la situación

Kyle — susurro su compañero con una voz varonil que simplemente fue como una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, ocasionando el sonrojo casi automático de su piel, mientras que la misma se ponía híper sensible, ante cada caricia de esa persona

Stan — susurro el chico al momento de quedar abajo del mismo, y lo volvía a besar con tanta insistencia, sin importarle en absoluto que estuvieran en medio del comer y el fuera un hombre casado, eso en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto en ese momento

Fin del flash back

Esa taza de café era tan negra como su conciencia o pudiera que su alma fuera a un más negra que esa taza de café humeante

Ten cuidado está caliente querido — repuso esa dulce mujer, la mujer a la que tanto sufrimiento le había causado, y a un así ella se veía tan tranquila ante su presencia en esa casa, esa casa que a él le carcomía el alma segundo a segundo como si no hubiera un castigo peor que sentir la calidez de esa mirada — ¿te encuentras bien? —

Y simplemente no supo que contestar, ante eso, simplemente se excuso torpemente y salió de ahí, hacia su refugio, o lo que podría llamarle así a un que el ya no podía escapar de ese remordimiento

Sintió rabia, sintió enojo, sintió tantas cosas, al escuchar esos sonidos tan familiares, tan naturales, pero a la vez tan asquerosos para el

STAN — grito una voz femenina ante las repetidas embestidas de su marido

Wendy — gruño su esposo antes de llenarla completamente con su interior con su semilla

Una hora después el pelirrojo simplemente intento salir de ahí, tomo su maleta, y bajo las escaleras, no había nadie, nadie que lo detuviera, nadie que pudiera detenerlo en esos momentos

Parecía que lo iba a lograrlo, parecía que por fin seria libre

Kyle ¿a dónde vas ah estas horas? — pregunto esa voz, esa voz que simplemente lo hacía congelarse en su lugar sin saber qué hacer ante la culpa

Saldré — logro decir dando un paso hacia la puerta mientras sujetaba firmemente su maleta

El no te ah dado permiso ¿verdad? —

El no es mi dueño — puntualizo sorprendiéndose ante esa afirmación que no tenía idea de dónde diablos había salido

Los chupetones en tu cuello afirman lo contrario —

Simples marcas que se borraran con el tiempo —

Tiempo que tu ya no tienes corazón— susurro la mujer mientras se encaminaba hacia el comer y se serbia una taza de té

¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunto con cierta incertidumbre

Porque al igual que tu, yo estoy prisionera en esta casa — susurro tomando un sorbo de su taza

Como es posible, te eh visto salir un sinfín de veces —

Y eso es lo que te hace prisionero, el estar en cerrado entre cuatro paredes —

Pues si no, esa es la definición —

Tu también has salido, nadie te impide salir, y nadie te obliga a regresar, y aun así, siempre lo haces, el nunca te prohibió seguir estudiando en la universidad, como nunca me ah prohibido seguir con mi trabajo como médica residente en el hospital de la localidad — estaba algo frio el té, pero era un amigo que sabía que nunca la abandonaría en sus momentos de necesidad

El es un monstruo — susurro el chico sintiendo de nueva cuenta esas manos sobre de su persona

El o nosotros somos los monstruos — sorbió de nuevo

Eh —

Crees que no me eh dado cuenta, por favor no soy ciega niño, la forma en la que se miran, la forma en la que te habla, tu reacción corporal ante sus mirada es más obvia que nada en este mundo, tu simplemente ya no puedes vivir sin él —

No es verdad —

Entonces abre esa puerta y lárgate — respondió la mujer tomando de nueva cuenta su té

El chico simplemente dejo caer la maleta al suelo y no supo qué hacer, porque no podía salir porque había caído ante esa mirada, que tenía ese hombre casado que simplemente no podía alegarse de su persona como su sentido común le gritaba que lo hiciera

Tenía razón no — susurro la chica mientras volvía a subir por las escaleras — no es tan malo una vez que aceptas que tu simplemente ya eres su prisionero —

¿Por qué no has escapado tú? — pregunto el pelirrojo intentando obtener una respuesta que lo ayudara en esos momentos

Y dejar todo por lo que eh luchado atrás, mi casa, mi coche, mi estabilidad emocional, y una relación que simplemente no creo poder encontrar en ningún otro hombre jamás —

Eso no es más que una estupidez—

Estupidez, lo dice el chico que se acuesta con mi marido ah escondidas, crees que no me eh dado cuenta, crees que no se qué te vienes revolcando con él como una sucia perra judía en celo, cada vez que yo no estoy, crees que no me dado cuenta cuando interrumpo a la mitad de algún encuentro entre ustedes dos ¿lo crees?— puntualizo la mujer mirándolo fríamente

¿Por qué no dijisteis nada nunca nada de todo eso? —

De que serviría, acaso crees que él podría elegir entre tú o yo, por favor chico abre los ojos, si pudiera nos haría el amor al mismo tiempo, simplemente es cuestión de que el nos presione los sentimientos adecuados y cuando menos te lo esperes se la estaremos mamando mutuamente en un abrir y cerrar los ojos —

Yo nunca me rebajaría de esa manera —

Ahí está la puerta, toma tus cosas y lárgate, el no te seguirá, para el tu simplemente fuera de esta casa no eres nada, fácilmente encontrara algo mejor que tu, crees que yo estoy tan segura en mi posición, simplemente no me ha cambiado completamente por ti, por el simple hecho que estoy embarazada —

Unas leves lágrimas escurrieron por su mejilla ante esa afirmación

No tienes que llorar, en realidad es una bendición para mi, a este niño no le faltara nada, tendrá una linda mama, un papa que lo amara mucho y un lindo tío llamado Kyle que lo cuidara en ocasiones no es así —

Intento gritarle que no, intento decirle que él se largaba de esa maldita casa infernal, intento decir tantas cosas, pero simplemente tomo su maleta y se encamino hacia su cuarto en el piso de arriba, a dos habitaciones de la recamara principal, pasando el baño a un lado de la biblioteca

El te visitara esta noche — susurro la esposa de su amante, mientras se acomodaba levemente la bata

Se miro en su baño mientras intentaba volverse a lavar la suciedad de su cuerpo, mientras intentaba quitarse la mancha del pecado, mientras, mientras su mente simplemente dejo de pensar al sentir esa mirada sobre su persona

Su cuerpo simplemente se quedo quieto ante ese reflejo, el cual caminaba hacia él, y sin encontrar ningún obstáculo abrazaba su bien formado cuerpo, contra un calor que le era tan necesitado

Te extrañe — susurro esa voz que simplemente lo volvió a encadenar, era obvio que él nunca podría escapar de su lado, era justo como había dicho Wendy, el simplemente era un prisionero, un prisionero de su corazón, pero al sentir esos labios sobre su cuello, esas manos sobre su cadera y ese miembro duro pegarse a sus glúteos marcando un ligero envaine, lo hacían perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba en el camino

Y yo a ti Stan y yo a ti Stan — fue lo único que logro responder ante su carcelero, su guardián, su prisión por libre elección, y supo en ese mismo momento, en el momento en que junto sus labios y miro levemente a Wendy asomarse indiferentemente a su puerta, mientras el esposo de ella y su amante en esos momentos, lo cargaba hacia la cama que compartiría en breves momento, y fue cuando lo supo, que él nunca más intentaría huir de ahí, porque simplemente el ya no podría alegarse de él

Porque Stanley Randy Marsh era simplemente una droga que una vez que has probado, nunca en toda tu vida podrás dejar de tomar una dosis


End file.
